Never becoming him
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Repita. Pela. Eternidade. x BEYOND BIRTHDAY/NEAR, subjetivo, leve OOC. Presente para Janao q x


**Sumário: **Repita. Pela. Eternidade.

**Death Note não me pertence. Mas acho que isso é bom, porque eu não consigo terminar nenhuma história original minha 8Db**

**Fanfic betada por Anne Asakura.**

**Presente de aniversário - muito atrasado - para Janao q! Te amo, meu amor *-*

* * *

  
**

**Never becoming him

* * *

**

_Eu tenho andado por aí  
Sempre menosprezando tudo que vejo  
Faces pintadas, preenchendo lugares que não posso alcançar_

_Alguém como você, e tudo que você sabe, e a maneira que você fala  
Amantes incontáveis disfarçados nas ruas_

_Pela noite, enquanto você vive, eu vou dormir  
Começando guerras para sacudir o poeta e a batida  
Espero que faça você notar  
Espero que faça você notar_

-

Kings of Leon, "Use Somebody" (Tradução)

* * *

A sala de arquivos do FBI de Los Angeles era um local escuro que fedia a pó e papel velho. Claro que eles tinham aqueles arquivos num computador de última geração, porém sempre que eu posso ter a chance de ler o original, impresso e guardado numa pasta de papel pardo, eu nunca a recuso; é uma das poucas coisas que me diverte.

Não, não é sobre isso que quero lhes falar.

Não que eu me importasse com o cheiro, mas é complicado para uma pessoa como eu me concentrar em um lugar em que a sujeira gruda facilmente em meus dedos brancos até deixá-los negros; sempre estive acostumado com lugares claros e impecáveis em limpeza, para minha própria segurança – como criança e adulto. Não sou um detetive à moda antiga que em sua casa guarda caixas e mais caixas de investigações (_embora eu realmente tenha isso_), porque eu tenho a péssima mania de querer tudo _branco_. E o pó não é uma opção num lugar assim.

Ah, estou divagando mais uma vez.

O que importa não é como a sala era, ainda que eu goste de descrevê-la como qualquer outro escritor, e sim o que nela continha. E ali estava a caixa mais importante de todas – embora eu costume sempre me dividir entre essa caixa e a de Kira, em minha casa – e uma das poucas que eu nunca tive a coragem de ver.

Mas não naquele dia, porque aquele dia era especial. Dizer a data certa não é importante para vocês; apenas para mim. E era naquela caixa que eu mexia, como uma criança abrindo um brinquedo novo. Ao meu lado estava a minha amada pasta de papel pardo, mas eu queria algo mais.

Nunca fui uma pessoa barulhenta, então me irritei com meu próprio barulho de revirar aqueles pertences tolos. O que eu queria não podia ser descrito por mim naquele momento, pois nem eu sabia o que era.

_L_ me disse uma vez que eu saberia apenas de tocar.

Entretanto, tudo o que eu tocava ali não me parecia importante. Não parecia aquilo que eu saberia.

Não parecia ser o que ele deixara para mim.

* * *

Eu tinha sete anos e poucos dias e aquilo era uma novidade imensa para mim. Uma visita que não fosse de _L_ ao orfanato que eu acabaria vivendo a maior parte de minha vida. E dez anos, para mim, é muito, tratando-se de _viver num lugar_.

Minha família e eu estávamos sempre viajando. Não porque queríamos, mas porque meu pai não era um homem muito honesto. Ele e minha mãe enganavam pessoas muito importantes e logo fugiam assustados para outro país, sempre engordando as contas com número de quatro zeros ou mais. Desfrutávamos de certo conforto, eu admito, mas isso agora não me é importante, porque eu sempre vivo confortavelmente.

Naquela época eu não entendia o que acontecia e até achava divertido essas viagens longas. Não tinha amigos e até hoje prefiro não ter – o mais perto disso foi _Mello _e _Matt_, mas apenas porque eles dividiam a mesma meta que eu (_derrotar Kira_) –, então tudo era mais fácil para mim.

Até que meu pai teve a idéia tola de enganar mafiosos. Minha mãe, mais inteligente, gritou com ele quando ouviu essas palavras do meu pai e proferiu "_Que tipo de idiota tenta roubar da Máfia_?"

Pois é, eu ainda me faço essa mesma pergunta. Porque as conseqüências são óbvias, até para vocês, que eles acabaram _falhando_ nisso e eu fui poupado apenas porque minha mãe, temerosa, me mandou para um orfanato imundo naquela cidade italiana ridícula, e os mafiosos não se deram ao trabalho de me encontrar.

Fiquei naquele lugar por sete meses até que um bom velhinho, que se apresentou como _Watari_, me levou para outro orfanato, com muito mais "infra-estrutura" para uma criança como eu. Não que eu não tivesse entendido que eu era superior aos outros antes dele me visitar, mas o lugar para onde ele me levou mais parecia uma escola de gênios. Em poucos meses eu me tornei o melhor – não que isso seja surpreendente para uma pessoa como eu.

Ah, mas devem estar se perguntando por que estou lhes dizendo isso. Ora, é muito simples: se não fosse pela minha inteligência e astúcia, mesmo num lugar como aquele, em que a genialidade de todos era sufocante, eu não teria recebido a visita que citei um pouco antes dos relatos de minha infância e possivelmente não estaria narrando a história por detrás da história.

Dois anos se passariam antes de eu receber a visita que citei ali em cima, e que mudaria minha vida. Como disse, foi uma incrível novidade, pois eu perguntei se era _L_ e me disseram que não, não era, mas que eu devia ter o mesmo respeito por essa pessoa e me apressar em descer.

E assim eu fiz.

Qual foi minha surpresa ao encontrar um homem sentado à mesa de preparo de alimentos da cozinha comendo morangos tenros carregados de açúcar. Era um lugar estranho de se encontrar alguém importante, de fato, mas para não ser notado, qual o melhor lugar para conversar se não o inusitado?

E ele era, sim, _muito _inusitado.

De início, confesso eu, o confundi com _L_. Achei que eles tinham dito que não era para que alguém não ouvisse. No entanto, bastou ele me encarar nos olhos para eu ver a pura verdade. O homem à minha frente tinha íris de cor _vermelha_. E, se eu não me enganava na época, _L_ tinha orbes marrons quase negros, como os meus.

- Quer um morango?

Foi a primeira coisa que me disse; e o que me tirou do meu transe por culpa daqueles olhos. Eu nunca gostei de muitos doces, e aqueles morangos açucarados estavam listados na lista do que eu não iria comer nem por decreto ou tortura. Mesmo assim eu peguei um e o coloquei na boca, mordendo com certa timidez e agilidade.

O morango pesou em meu estômago e eu me senti enjoado. Açúcar demais. Mas, quando ele me passou a tigela, mais uma vez, peguei outro. E eu nem sabia o motivo para aceitar. De qualquer forma, ele gostou dessa minha ação. Era como se eu tivesse passado por uma provação sua, para ser digno de estar ali. Ou talvez fosse só porque tínhamos algo em comum. No entanto, eu gosto de pensar na primeira opção, porque assim eu saberia muito bem que apenas eu estava ali, sem competição por algo que já era meu.

Na verdade, comer os morangos foi o meu encontro com ele. Passamos duas horas comendo aquelas coisas vermelhas muito enjoativas, sem conversar. Meu estômago dava voltas, mas eu me recusava a parar. _Mais um_, eu dizia a mim mesmo, _não tem como ele comer tantas dessas coisas sem vomitar_.

Duas horas provando a mim mesmo que eu podia vencer isso também, como se fosse mais um teste do _L_. Engraçado que naquela hora eu apenas pensava nisso: _L_. Hoje ele não me parece tão importante, mas naquela época ele era meu pulmão e o meu ar. Além do mais, ele era a minha motivação para sair daquele lugar como um vencedor, e não como mais um que não conseguiu.

Eu sempre saio como o vencedor – o caso _Kira_ é uma prova poderosa disso, não?

Enfim, como eu disse, duas horas se passaram até que o último morango fosse devorado por esse homem parecido com _L_, mas que não era. E então ele finalmente se virou para mim, com o sorriso mais insano que eu já tinha visto até aquele momento:

- Qual o seu nome?

Tirando o fato de que ficamos duas horas comendo morangos e ele nem se preocupou em fazer essa pergunta, eu achei estranho que ele tivesse me convidado para aquela festa particular e açucarada, sem nem saber quem eu era.

- Near.

Eu respondi, com cuidado e respeito, como sempre. O que ele me deu foi um olhar estranhamente incomum e o vermelho vivo se tornou vinho, por alguns segundos que pareceram minutos. Seu olhar se focalizou em uma parte vazia daquela mesa de preparo de alimentos e eu achei que ele havia morrido, porque nem a respiração dele eu conseguia ouvir – na realidade, acho que nunca a ouvi.

- Pois bem.

Ele me disse, de repente. Confesso que me assustei levemente, mas nada que fosse notado além do abrupto movimento de minha cabeça para voltar a encará-lo nos olhos. Ele continuou:

- Não era bem com quem eu queria falar – mas eu já devia esperar que o Roger fizesse isso mesmo –, mas agora não importa. Eu gostei de você.

Deu de ombros. E essa ação o fez ficar _parecidíssimo _com _L_, muito embora agora eu prefira ignorar esse fato. Ele se levantou, conformado, e caminhou até a cozinha. Mas eu permaneci ali, imóvel e em transe.

Certo, eu fui chamado para fazer companhia a ele por duas horas, no entanto a pessoa que ele queria _não era eu_. E tudo o que eu podia pensar era em _Mello_. _Mello _e que talvez ele fosse o escolhido, e não eu. _Mello_ e sua inferioridade à mim me derrotando tão facilmente.

Foi a minha primeira derrota para _Mello_, embora ele não saiba.

E é claro que não seria eu quem contaria.

Quando voltei a mim, ele já tinha partido e eu estava sozinho naquela cozinha. O sol se punha, contudo isso realmente não importava tanto. O céu estava tingido de morangos vermelhos.

Morangos estes que eu acabei vomitando, no primeiro banheiro que eu encontrei, porque meu estômago não estava agüentando-os com tanto açúcar. Até hoje não entendo como meu corpo conseguiu suportar todo aquele peso por duas horas.

Eu nunca gostei de doces.

Eu nunca gostei de perder – principalmente para _Mello_.

E enquanto eu sentia minha barriga se contrair e minha garganta arder, eu jurei a mim mesmo que aquela seria sim a primeira derrota que eu sofri de _Mello_. E a última.

* * *

Eu não me lembro de muita coisa no meu segundo encontro. O que eu lembro é que eu estava sentado, terminando um quebra-cabeça qualquer quando, como se alguém me mandasse fazê-lo, eu levantei minha cabeça e ele estava ali, sentado num canto, me encarando com um sorriso perigoso.

Meus olhos brilharam, um pouco alarmados. Não que eu estivesse com medo, no entanto quando alguém entra na sala que você está e você não percebe, então alguma coisa está errada. _Com ele_, principalmente.

- Como entrou aqui?

Confesso que essa pergunta não foi feita exatamente porque eu quis. Ela brotou de minha mente, como uma daquelas questões instintivas que os filmes americanos adoram colocar. É ridículo, mas irônico.

- Pela porta.

Não havia cinismo, não havia sarcasmo, não havia nada. Era uma simples resposta para uma simples questão. Mesmo assim, eu tentei achar algo escondido ali, como se eu quisesse que ele debochasse de mim. Quando eu conversava com _L_ – poucas vezes, aliás – ele falava nesse _tom _comigo. Era irônico e ele sempre pareceu engolir suas risadas. Não sei se _Mello_ percebia, embora eu ache que ele não ligava para isso.

Porém ele estava sendo sincero demais e eu não percebi isso de início. E por esse motivo eu fiquei encarando-o nos olhos vermelhos intensos, sem desviar. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas ele e eu ficamos ali num silêncio incomum.

- Não vai terminar esse quebra-cabeça?

Ele me perguntou, indicando com o dedo fino e pálido para o brinquedo no chão, à minha frente. Saindo do transe, eu encarei o jogo ali no carpete, como se eu tivesse me esquecido. E eu me esqueci mesmo, mas isso não vem ao caso.

O que vem ao caso, na verdade, é que quando eu voltei para encará-lo, ele não estava mais ali e não havia rastro nenhum. Não havia nada além de mim e parecia que eu estava alucinando com a sua presença. E ficou pior quando Roger veio com sua expressão farta de nós, órfãos, e entregou-me um pesado presente.

- Uma surpresa para você, Near. De uma pessoa que acho que você se lembra.

Era um robô bem antigo, mas não menos conservado. Tinha suas partes bem pintadas e extremamente coloridas, que podiam animar qualquer criança. Não me animou, na verdade, embora isso não surpreendesse ninguém. Mas devo dizer que é o único robô que posso chamar de _meu_. O levo para qualquer lugar e digo mais: Mello quebrou muitos bonecos como esse que eu ganhara, mas nunca conseguiu tocá-lo.

- De quem é?

Eu perguntei, idiotamente, eu sei.

- Acho que você sabe de quem.

Levantei os olhos para Roger e o encarei firmemente até ele ter um arrepio e dar-me as costas, cansado. E ali eu entendi.

Aquela pessoa não tinha _nome_.

* * *

Passou muito tempo mesmo até mais uma visita. Muito embora ela não fosse _dessa _pessoa – e sim de _L_ – e eu tivesse quase certeza de que essa segunda visita _dele_ fosse ilusória. E mantenho essa suposição até hoje.

Mas a visita de _L_ foi estranha. Primeiro porque ele chamou a mim e não a _Mello_ e ele parecia levemente preocupado. Além disso, ele não comeu tantos doces quanto das últimas vezes e _Watari_ estava ali, acompanhando-o, e escutou nossa conversa com um rosto muito, muito sério e perigoso.

- Como está, Near?

A pergunta foi debochada, como sempre. E isso me irritou profundamente, mesmo sem eu entender o por quê. Logo eu disparei, ríspido e mal-educado, é claro.

- Bem, mas o que quer aqui, _L_?

Ele fingiu uma surpresa e engoliu o doce que estava na sua frente, restando apenas o papel frágil que ele separou da gostosura com a língua (_e parece idiota, mas eu sempre quis saber __como__ ele fazia isso. Meu mistério pessoal e inacabado – embora eu tenha certeza de que, se dessem uma barra de chocolate a Mello sem ele poder abri-la com as mãos, ele faria a mesma coisa_). Encarou-me por um tempo e sorriu para mim. E esse sorriso era simples, quase feliz.

- Perspicaz, meu caro Watson. Então vamos direto ao assunto.

Na verdade, demorou _cinco_ minutos para ele chegar ao assunto principal.

- Ando tentando resolver uma série de assassinatos estranhos, que você já deve ter ouvido falar na tevê, se você assiste, é claro. _Mello _deve saber. Se perguntar a ele, talvez você consiga adentrar aos fatos. Mas, eu ando resolvendo com uma inteligente agente do FBI chamada Misora, que com certeza se dará muito bem na vida...

Eu nunca o vi enrolar tanto. Era como se ele quisesse me preparar para um grande choque – embora adorasse me alfinetar com a menção de _Mello_. Acho que ele nunca gostou muito de mim. Mas quando veio, eu não fiquei muito surpreso.

-... Gostaria de saber qual a sua relação com _ele_.

Eu sabia de quem ele estava falando antes mesmo de começar. Primeiro que ele iria falar com o _Mello_ sobre qualquer outra coisa, já que o assunto de doces era mais interessante que o meu de legos – e estou sendo irônico agora, notem. Segundo porque eu só recebi uma visita além dele.

- Boa sorte em suas investigações, _L_.

Sussurrei, levantando-me e brincando com um cacho de meu cabelo. Foi a primeira vez que fiz isso, e confesso que virou um vício e um TOC. Eu queria muito enrolar com ele. Não é como se eu o odiasse, mas já que ele gostava tanto de _Mello_, ele podia se casar com ele. Eu não via problema nenhum em relações homossexuais.

- Mas eu não sei de nada.

E no instante em que eu saí da sala, eu tinha certeza de que _nunca _seria escolhido para ser o próximo _L_.

Mas naquela noite, eu já nem queria mais.

* * *

Naquela noite, ocorreu a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Eu estava deitado em meu quarto, mas um som estranho – como uma respiração pausada – me acordou. Não que meu sono seja leve, já que quando eu durmo, eu durmo _bem_, mas ela era tão pesada que eu tive arrepios.

Quando abri meus olhos, deparei-me com um par de olhos vermelhos encarando-me da parede oposta onde minha cama estava. Não senti medo, mas o brilho que havia neles estava... _Insano_. Eu podia tocar a loucura se eu quisesse. E por isso eu permaneci na cama.

- Olá, _Near_.

Ele sussurrou, sorrindo para mim como o Joker¹ deve sorrir para suas vítimas. Eu não respondi, mas prendi a respiração ao máximo.

- _L_ veio te visitar hoje, não veio?

- Sim.

Fechei os olhos, por alguns segundos apenas, criando coragem para me levantar. Havia um cheiro engraçado no ar, meio férreo e salgado, mas eu não entendia como um cheiro podia ser assim realmente. Quando os abri, já estava de pé.

Ele estava na minha frente, os olhos brilhando mais e o sorriso ainda maior, passando a lve sensação de que me engoliria a qualquer instante. Além disso, havia algo manchando a minha colcha limpa e branca, e isso me deu certa vontade de vomitar – mais pelo TOC do que pela constatação do que era, confesso.

- Ele quer que você se torne _L_?

Perguntou para mim, mas eu não sabia responder. Além do mais, eu sabia que ele não me escolheria, mas eu já não continuava mais na corrida, tinha certeza. Bem como eu tinha certeza de que ele apenas me deixaria em paz, por enquanto, para pressionar mais _Mello_; ou fazer-me correr atrás de nada para me iludir, levando-me a um fim trágico que deve envolver alguma louca vontade de matar alguém, o que me faria ser morto por ele ou qualquer um e acabar com a minha existência, para sua felicidade – eu _sei_ que ele não gostava de mim.

Mesmo assim, eu adorava provocar. E ainda gosto. Por isso disse o que eu disse para ele.

- Deve querer, já que sou _o_ melhor.

Certo, essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu fiz em minha vida, mas como eu poderia saber? Ele ficou sério e, rapidamente, levantou sua outra mão tão rápido que eu nem vi – aliás, eu não via muita coisa naquela escuridão, mesmo que eu já estivesse acostumado com ela – e tocou rápida mas lentamente o meu nariz e um pedaço de minha bochecha, deixando um certo líquido denso manchar e escorrer pela minha pele.

- Não se torne _L_, _Near_. Não se torne! Não é preciso e você _sabe_, porque você é o melhor! Você não pode ser como _L_, mesmo que já seja agora.

Ele disse isso muito rápido, mas repetiu tantas que eu decorei. Um som agudo ecoou no andar debaixo e nós dois encaramos a porta. E sabíamos que nosso tempo havia acabado ali e agora; e para sempre. Ele virou-se para mim, voltando a sorrir como antes.

- Repita para mim, _Near_! Repita que você não se tornará _L_.

Ele agarrou meu pescoço, mas não o apertou. Era como se fosse um carinho. Mas insano.

- Repita.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer o que ele pedia, passos ecoaram muito perto e ele foi embora, sem nem me dizer seu nome. Mais uma vez.

* * *

Fui levado para um abrigo especial – que logo descobri ser a casa particular de L em Los Angeles. Claro que _Watari_ me levou e devo dizer que foi engraçado ver o rosto de desgosto do dono da casa ao me receber com um "Bem-vindo". Melhor de tudo foi ver o _Mello_ tentar me sufocar por isso. E eu sei que sou sadomasoquista. E eu _adoro_.

Lá eu fui tratado por vários psicólogos diferentes, mas eu passava a maior parte do tempo assistindo a televisão. As pessoas ali diziam que era um jeito de me curar do trauma que foi e blábláblá. Eu apenas queria saber o que ocorrera com _ele_. E então começa a parte irônica:

Eu estava na _casa de L_, assistindo a um _caso_ _dele_, que ele resolvia no _seu escritório_, mas ele nunca me contaria. Se fosse _Mello_, ele até o levaria para a autópsia da vítima, mas comigo é diferente. E devo dizer que foi nessa época que eu comecei a sorrir um pouco insanamente, não apenas por culpa daquela última visita. Ironia é algo que se pega muito rápido.

Mas finalmente veio a confirmação de que _L capturara o serial killer que agora assombrava Los Angeles e que todos poderiam respirar em paz agora_. Quebrei o avião que eu segurava nos meus dedos. Como eu odiava _L_. E ele soube disso assim que entrou naquela casa. Eu o recepcionei sozinho com meus olhos penetrantes e o robô que _ele_ me dera. Era como um aviso, e _L_ captou a mensagem.

- Você sabe o nome dele?

Ele me perguntou, um pouco mais sombrio que antes. Eu não disse nada.

- Ele escreveu o nome dele no local de colocar a bateria.

A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi: é possível colocar bateria nesse boneco? Jura? Confesso que eu sou um idiota para alguns assuntos. Sentir alguma coisa é uma delas. Mas _Mello_ é um idiota em muito mais coisas, então acho que estou perdoado.

Demorou pouco tempo para achar a bateria. E na tampa estava escrito, riscado com algo muito afiado:

_**B**_eyond _**B**_irthday.

Os b's estavam mais inclinados, e logo eu descobri que o seu caso foi chamado de _BB Case_. E os riscos eram estranhos e completamente fora de forma e foco, mas eu não me importei. Para mim, aquilo era uma obra prima.

Só faltou o _Repeat_.

_L_ falou de novo, então.

- Ele te deixou uma coisa.

- O que é?

- Você saberá quando tocar.

- E onde está?

E ele me sorriu sadicamente, como _Mello_.

- Você precisa me substituir para saber.

Ah, mas eu substituiria _L_. Mas eu não me tornaria _L_.

* * *

Foi ao me lembrar de tudo isso que eu encontrei o que eu procurava. Estava no fim do relatório dele, algo que apenas _L_ faria mesmo, para que eu me matasse de procurar, mas só achasse depois de muito, muito tempo. E demorou mais de uma hora, porque eu li e lembrei e revirei.

_L _me irrita com essas maneiras que ele faz para me torturar. Mas por mais que ele não gostasse de mim e por mais que eu não quisesse ser tanto assim seu sucessor – e ainda não quero –, eu o respeito o suficiente para gostar um pouco mais dele do que deveria. No entanto, isso não importava naquele instante; eu estava muito ocupado amaldiçoando a maldita cilada que _L_ me fez, por puro prazer, para perceber que ele realmente fez isso para que eu não me esquecesse do por que de eu estar ali.

E eu estava ali por um pedaço de rodapé de uma folha de caderno qualquer, que _L_ conseguiu salvar antes que os outros achassem e o colocassem como prova, para que eu visse. Era o legado que _BB_, como é conhecido agora, me deixou. Talvez ele soubesse que ele morreria de um jeito ou de outro – não por _Kira_, é claro – e achasse que era o único jeito de falar comigo. Ou talvez ele só quisesse me deixar isso por nada. Eu não sei, e naquele instante, eu não conseguia pensar nisso.

Estava dobrado quatro vezes, mas tão perfeitamente que eu fiquei muito tempo analisando isso. Demorou alguns minutos para eu abrir pela metade e muitos outros para abri-lo completamente. E quando o fiz, de início, apenas vi o branco. Sim, branco em todo lugar, até eu perceber alguns riscos cinzas pequenos, quase impossíveis de ler.

Não precisei forçar a vista; bastou encarar aquilo para que as palavras se decifrassem sozinhas, como se fosse um feitiço de Lewis². Logo os rabiscos se tornaram letras e logo elas ficaram incrivelmente bonitas. A mensagem que continha era similar a que ele tinha me dito, uma vez. Mas me foi importante de qualquer jeito.

_Repita__**.**__ Pela__**.**__ Eternidade__**.**_

Li elas tantas vezes que nem notei que as estava sibilando. E quando percebi, parei de raciocinar _tudo_ para olhar para frente. O dia ia embora e o ambiente ficava cada vez mais escuro. Escuro e vermelho por culpa do efeito _smog³_. Mas é muita coincidência o céu ficar rubro quando eu me lembrei dele. E eu não acredito em destino ou seus semelhantes.

Voltei a encarar as letras, novamente ilegíveis para mim. Estava mais difícil de ler, muito embora eu não houvesse notado esse fato antes de levantar minha cabeça. Mas eu decorei seu aviso, seu conselho e seu legado.

_Repita. Pela. Eternidade._

- Eu não me tornarei _L_.

Sussurrei, sorrindo da minha maneira mais casual. Repeti isso mais duas vezes, e depois mais três e depois até perder o fôlego por completo. Enfim eu repeti o que ele havia me pedido.

Enfim.

Eu me sentia mais leve, e muito mais _feliz_. Era como se eu completasse a missão de uma vida, e talvez fosse isso mesmo.

Respirei fundo para recuperar meu fôlego, dobrei o papel com cuidado e coloquei em meu bolso, levantando-me e espanando toda aquela poeira nojenta de minha roupa branca. O sorriso continuava em meu rosto, de um jeito insano – como uma vez _Gevanni_ me disse, quando lhe perguntei como meu sorriso parecia.

Sorri porque sabia que a missão de uma vida havia apenas começado.

(_- Repita para mim, __Near__! Repita que você não se tornará __L_).

Não, eu não me tornarei _L_,_** B**__eyond __**B**__irthday_.

Eu não preciso. Eu não preciso porque, por mais que me chamem de _L_, eu ainda sou _Near_. E eu sou muito bom assim, obrigado.

(_E eu tenho __você_).

* * *

¹ - Joker, para quem não sabe, é o inimigo do Batman que, por mais de um motivo, me faz sempre lembrar do B.B quando escrevo/leio algo relacionado a ele. _(acrescentado pela beta)_

² - Essa das palavras com o tempo se tornarem legíveis é uma coisa que acontece em Crônicas de Nárnia, do C.S.**Lewis**. Por isso o nome "feitiço de Lewis". E eu imagino dignamente o Near lendo esse livro xD Além do mais, é considerado o melhor livro infantil para se ler e isso é divertido porque o Near tem uma cara bem infantil para mim ._.

³ - Smog é um efeito que acontece em grandes cidades como Los Angeles quando os níveis de poluição são muito extremos.

* * *

**N/A.:** Nossa, minha idéia era mais curta e melhor. Aí saiu essa fanfic de dez páginas e de fim indigno D: Meldels do céu, desculpa Jana se ficou estranho, mas eu fiz com carinho.

E eu gostei de fazer um _Near_ assim, mais normal e que não gostasse do _L_ e que fosse mútuo. Além do mais, eu tenho CERTEZA de que o _L_ iria escolher o _Mello_ e não o _Near_. Não porque ele era melhor, mas porque, sei lá, era o _Mello_. E eu me reviciei na fanfic "Nuances" que a Abra fez para mim há bastante tempo xD _Near_ convencido também é amor para mim, porque eu imagino o queridinho da Raayy desse jeito mesmo.

Enfim, espero que goste!

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**


End file.
